Along with increasing demands on optical property of display for a smart phone, it has been more and more popular to adhere a touch panel (TP) and a liquid crystal display (LCD) by an optical bonding process. In the related art, after aligning a view area (VA) of the TP with an active area (AA) of LCD, a machine for holding the LCD is maintained still, and the TP adhered with an optical clear adhesive (OCA) is moved by a mechanical hand to be above the LCD. Then, the adhesion between the TP and the LCD is performed in a vacuum metal cavity.
During adhering the TP to the LCD in the vacuum metal cavity, as the TP is not fixed by a fixing device, relative movement between the TP and the LCD occurs along an X or Y direction in the vacuum state. Besides, in order to completely discharge bubbles between the TP and the LCD, it requires a certain amount of additional time to make the metal cavity in the vacuum state, resulting in low productivity.